


damn your kiss and the awful things you do.

by stockholmxsyndrome



Category: One Direction
Genre: Action/Adventure, Enemies to Lovers, Horror, M/M, Multi, Romance, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-20
Updated: 2019-04-20
Packaged: 2020-01-20 17:03:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 841
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18529360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stockholmxsyndrome/pseuds/stockholmxsyndrome
Summary: A small cottage like town, otherwise known as 'Roseville', has been recently going through a lot of unknown deaths in the area.Louis Tomlinson is one, if not the only, person who seems to care and acknowledge the strange and unlike killings.Although, to his surprise - there hasn't been an accident since, well, the one he so sadly had to see.But alas, enter a strange,  tall man who ends up moving to Roseville.Could he possibly be the one bringing the murders there?Or is he the one killing the people within the town?





	damn your kiss and the awful things you do.

Legend has it, the undead roam around the small town that is best known as 'Silent Hill.' 

Once upon a time ago, it was called Roseville and it was beautiful.

Perfect, if you will. Just like the name - there were dozens, if not thousands of roses within each area of the hills, decorating the green paths and among the houses and the rest of the buildings.

People that lived there contained of nothing but total happiness, joy and friendliness. 

Until one day, all of that changed. People started to vanish within thin air. 

One by one, people were either dying or simply disappearing. No trace left of them. 

Police had found several decomposed bodies, drained completely of their blood. 

Not a single drop left. 

Hint the name as why it is now called Silent Hill instead of Roseville. 

It is no longer a happy place to live but depressing.

Lonesome. Silent. Quietness.

Contained of nothing but that. 

Nothing but negative energy. 

Some people left once they instantly found out about the mysterious killings in the area. 

Those people packed what they could and left, never looking back. 

However, some stayed as they were stuck there. Too blind to see anything nor notice the truth. 

Lingering on their childhood homes, ignoring the surroundings and the truth of what was there. 

Yet, those people never left their homes.

Only times they do was to get the newspapers off of their lawn or get the mail out of their boxes. 

Outsiders, if they did, would go through town and think it was a ghost town. Not knowing people lived there. 

However, this one outsider knew all about the history of Roseville and found it to be quite fascinating. He had decided to move there. 

This mysterious man was nobody other than a man known as Harry Styles. 

A name and a face that would eventually be headlined in newspapers and magazines. 

And why on earth would anyone consider moving here is beyond me. 

Especially with the killings that had happened and continue to happen to this day. 

Expect, of course, after some investigating, I find out exactly why and what the reason for it was.. 

 

So, here I am, Louis W. Tomlinson, telling you - the person reading this - about the chilling and wicked crimes and ghoulish stories about my town, the people in it and the people who sadly are no longer apart of it and last but certainly not least: the famous Harry Styles, the mastermind behind it all. 

The one that truly ruined everything. For the worse or for the better, that's up for you to decide. 

Everything I am about to tell you is one hundred percent true and as I said above, it's up to you whether or not you believe me. 

I don't lie, anyhow. Hatred is a very strong word but I hate and despise of liars so why would I be one myself?

 

All of these stories, all of the chapters I have written in these pages, they are far from fictional. They are real. This? All of it? It happened. It is happening. 

I don't have time to write fictional stories, anyways.

I want the truth to be out there in the open. 

Have people open their eyes and see the truth that was in front of them all along. 

Even if they didn't see or believe it. 

Some people are just blinded, sadly. They don't change nor do they plan on changing. 

I want to warn others, too. 

I'm tired of seeing people in pain. 

I, myself, am tired of being surrounded by those who are in pain too and grieving over the loss of their families and friends. 

It hurts to see. 

Perhaps, I just care too much about others' well beings. 

Maybe, I have too much of a big heart. 

I don't know.

You tell me. 

Though, I probably won't listen.

I am a bit stubborn, really. As my Mum would always say. 

Moving along. 

Back to the point. 

 

If I wanted to write a happy, fairy tale story, one with a happily ever after, I would have. If I had the time to. 

Unfortunately, I don't. 

Time is ticking. 

I'm counting the hours down. 

Minute by minute and second by second. 

Tick, tock. 

Tick, tock. 

It seems as if the clock that hangs up on the wall above me is mocking me: laughing as it continuesly ticks and tocks.

Laughing because it knows I am sitting here, in a dim, dark room as I wait to either kill the monster or be killed by it. 

 

I'm sure I sound crazy... but let me tell you what actually is crazy. 

The undead. 

Vampires. 

Cold blooded, soulless monsters. Venom and evil running through their veins as blood spits from their lips. 

Looking for their next bite, their next meal to feast on. 

That's where this story unfolds. Where the shit show really begins. 

So, with all of this being said, buckle up. Get ready for a wild, fast paced ride. It's a long one. 

 

 

 


End file.
